Loving The Enemy
by housefangirl25
Summary: Claire Bennett and Sylar together for the long run. Noah and Claire grow appart Claire loving Sylar and she finally gets her happy ending with her perfect man and nearly perfect life.
1. enemy love

Clarie Bennett always did what her dad told her to do she was like his spawn on a chest board no power no respect. When Clarie fell in love she was shocked by it herself but her father Noahd really didn't like it.  
Mostly because the man Claire fell in love with was Sylar the serial killer who had killed many people and he even almost killed Claire not to mention he killed Claire's birth father Nathan Petrelli. Noah got Clarie to believe that Sylar just wanted to get close enough to Claire to get what he needed then he would kill her.

Claire had him where everybody wanted him she had the gun pointed to Sylar and he was totally helpless. She could have pulled the trigger and this problem would be solved but she didn't. She saw the good in him agian she saw the Sylar that everybody else needed to know the sweet, loving, and caring side of him. That was her chance to please her father and everyone who has been effected by Sylar but she chose to not kill hm so she could be happy for once in her life.

From that moment on she never wanted anything to ever harm him again. Clarie let him go and she didn't kill him she couldn't she went over and helped him up off the ground. Sylar felt the same way about Clarie and it wasn't an act it was the real thing for them. Sylar saw the hurt and worry in Claire's eyes and he wanted to tell her and show her how much he loved her.

Sylar went up to Claire and kissed her their kiss was soft and passionate Claire wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer to him so that there was no more space between them. When they broke appart it was like Claire forgot how to breathe and she didn't want to let him go. Then they looked at eachother and Claire gave him a smile then she moved away from him

"You have to go my dad is expecting to find you in here dead" Claire said pushing him away

"Come with me Claire. Let's go and start over I changed and I can control myself now. So lets go just you and me together" Sylar told her gripping her arm

"I want to I really do but what about my family? I can't just leave them I love them" Claire sad looking down hoping she wouldn't cry

"Claire we can start a family of our own. And if your dad loved you he wouldn't care if you came with me and he would just want you to be happy. Now we don't have a lot of time till your father comes in that door" Sylar said pointing towards the closed door across the room

"Yes but I want to stop by my house and get some things and then I will go with you and be happy okay?" Claire replied smiling

"I'll be in front of your house in thirty minutes okay?" Sylar asked dropping his forehead to Claires

"I'll be there" Claire replied

Sylar kissed her and then they heard a noise come from the door they broke apart and looked at the door. Claire pushed Sylar away and he took off out the window that was there in the room. Claire got on the ground so it would look like Sylar and pushed her and got away all on his own also so she didn't have to explain much to Noah. When the door finally opened Noah ran over to Claire and helped her up onto her feet.

"Claire are you okay?" Noah asked looking her over

"Yes I'm fine I can't get hurt remember? He got away can we just go home please?" Claire asked trying not to smile about what would be at her home in a short while

Noah just nodded and then they walked out of the building. They went to Noah's car in the parking lot and Claire got in as fast as she could and then Noah got in a couple minutes later. Noah was looking for signs of Sylar to see if he had been around his car. Then he got in the car and drove off back home. 


	2. Got Caught Leaving

Noah and Claire arrived home twenty minutes later Claire only had a short time to get a couple things before she had to meet Sylar in front of her house with out her dad seeing. As soon as Claire got off the car she hurried inside and went straight up to her room and locked the door behind her. She got a backpack out of her closet and put a few pairs of jeans and some clean shirts and a sweatshirt in the bag.

Claire saw Sylar sitting on a motorcycle through her window and she hurried back down stairs. Claire didn't notice Noah sitting in his office and when she opened the front door he came out and saw her trying to leave.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked

"I was just going to visit Peter and Angela" Claire said hoping she could pull off the lie

"They are in town?" Noah questioned

"Oh yeah just for the night though thats okay right I just figured it would be" Claire said trying to hurry out the door

"Do you need a ride?" Noah asked hoping she would say yes

"Thanks dad but actually I got a ride. A friend of mine is going to drop me off" Claire replied pointing out the door hoping Sylar kept the helmet on

"On a motorcycle? With a guy?" Noah said looking at Claire and then out the door

"Yeah dad its fine don't worry ok? I love you so much" Claire said this was her goodbye and he didn't know it

"I love you too Claire bear I will see you tomorrow ok have fun" Noah said finally letting Claire out the door

Claire took off out the door and she ran to Sylar and gave him a hug. Noah was still watching from the door and then Sylar took off his helmet so that he could give Claire a kiss. When he did that Noah rushed outside and took Claire by the arm which made her jump.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Noah asked his voice full of hate and anger

"I love daughter and she loves me. I'm taking her away to start over" Sylar honestly said

"The hell you are. Claire go inside while I take care of this monster" Noah said pushing Claire towards the house

"No dad don't hurt him. He's right I love him and we are going away together so that I can be happy" Claire said in a stern tone

"How can you love someone like him?" Noah asked glaring at and pointing at Sylar

"He makes me feel happy dad ok I know you think this is a stupid choice but let me do this because you love me and you want me to be happy" Claire pleaded holing on to Sylar's arm

"Claire he will break your heart because he is a monster and you will come crawling back to this life and I won't be there for you when that happens you understand that?" Noah said locking eyes with Claire

"Fine dad be like that I have Sylar and I know he won't hurt me. Now I'm going to go live my life with him and I'm sorry that you don't love me because of this. I wish I could of made you proud" Clarie told Noah as she got on the motorcycle with Sylar

Noah just stood there and watched the one person he promised to protect ride off on a motorcycle with a dangerous man. Claire and Sylar took off speeding out of the neighborhood. Claire had tears falling down her face as she held on tight to the complicated man she loved. 


	3. one year later

A year has gone by since Claire fell in love with Sylar and moved away from her family to start a new life with him. They were now living in New York and they were as happy as ever. They had a son named Anthony Gabriel Bennett since Sylar didn't really have any other name to him but Sylar Bennett was Anthony's last name. Claire and Sylar were expecting another baby soon a baby girl in about seven more months.

Claire wondered from time to time if her family still loved her or if they had disowned her for being with Sylar. Claire wanted to go see her dad who she missed everyday since she left. She wanted to go back to show him that even now a year later she was still happy with the man he wouldn't let her go off with and that they had a son and a daughter on the way.

Claire was just sitting at home one day with Anthony and Sylar. Sylar was rubbing his hand on the slight bump Claire had and they were both watching their son watch cartoons and play with his toys.

"I want to see my dad" Claire said placing her hand on her stomach

"Why?" Sylar asked curiously

"Because I want to show him what he has missed out on. Look at this life I mean we have Anthony who is just about a year old and we have another baby on the way" Claire said getting up off the couch

"Hey its your choice Claire but be sure you want to do this because he was really pissed the last time you say him and he said that he wouldn't be there for you. I just don't want tyou to get hurt" Sylar replied

"I know and I'm not expecting anything I just want to show him the life he could have been appart of" Claire said

"Alright we can fly back tomorrow for a visit" Sylar said looking back at Anthony

"Actually I was going to even if you didn't want me too so I already bought us all tickets to go we leave tonight and we are already packed" Claire said going over to Anthony and turning the television off.

"Wow ok so I never had a choice." Sylar said standing up off the couch

"Nope now lets go our flight actually leaves in an hour" Claire said grabbing the keys and her purse

Sylar got the bags and Claire got Anthony in the car. She waited in the passanger side of the car while Sylar got the bags in the car. He came around and started the car and took off towards the airport. They arrived a short while later and they went through security and then they got on their plane. It wasn't to bad of a flight Calire and Anthony mostly slept and before they knew it they landed in Texas.  
Sylar and Claire didn't want to wake Anthony so Sylar just carried him to the rental car Claire had got for them.

They got all their things in the car and were on their way to see Noah Bennett. When they arrived Noah was outside with . Noah saw Claire and he just stopped dead in his tracks and he didn't say anything. Claire went over to him and she gave him a hug and he suprisingly hugged her back.

"Hi" Claire said fighting back tears

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Noah asked

"We came to see you" Claire said looking at Sylar carrying a sleeping Anthony

"We? So you're still with him" Noah asked glaring at Sylar

"Yes I am and we have a great son out of it too his name is Anthony Gabriel Bennett. I'm also expecting a baby girl" Claire said with her hand on her stomach

"Congradulations Claire I'm pround of you" Noah said smiling at his grandson

"Thank you dad so much" Claire said hugging Noah as tight as she could.

Noah and Claire stood there just sharing in this moment and Sylar stood there watching the woman he loved get a little piece of herself back and he smiled. 'Nothing has ever felt so perfect to me before' Claire thought to herself as she felt her father holding her again. 


End file.
